Happy For A Moment
by The Ashen Leaf
Summary: Johanna and Judge Turpin have a little moment together, a happy one, pleasant one. That moment quickly ends when Johanna spots Anthony outside her window... Turpin/Johanna, if you don't like this pair, then don't read the story. Rated T for suggested adult scene.


**A/N. So I finally got around to writing a Sweeney Todd story. I've wanted to do this for awhile, and finally came up with something! Strangely, I kind of liked Turpin and Johanna (don't judge), so I decided to come up with this between the time Anthony was watching her and Turpin hurt him for watching her. So enjoy, leave a review, make me happy :) **  
Johanna was in her room, sitting by her window as always. A few stray tears bubble over her eyelids and down her cheeks. It was raining, typical London weather. Turpin, curious toward her actions, was looking through the peep hole next to the door. Johanna was singing the one song she more than the others. Green Finch and Linnet bird, as Turpin had come to call it. Her beautiful voice, so filled with the brilliance of young womanhood, still had the twang of childhood. To Turpin, the sound was so perfect, that it made a smile spread across his face. In the midst of her singing, Johanna's head perked up where she knew the peep hole was, and where she knew he was watching her.  
"Sir, don't do that. It's very rude. If you wish to see me, then just come in. If you do not, then leave," she almost whispered, yet Turpin still heard it, and took the opportunity and turned the doorknob, slowly stepping inside.  
"My dear, please do keeping singing. I find it absolutely lovely," he said to her. Johanna looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes, finding his eyes pleading with her to continue the verses. With a sigh, she continued, picking up where she had been interrupted.  
_"How can you truly live, sitting in cages_  
_ Never taking wing.._  
_ Outside the sky waves beckoning, beckoning!_  
_ Just beyond the bark..._  
_ How can you remain, staring at the rain,_  
_ Maddened by the stars...!_  
_ How is it you sing..._  
_ How is it you sing... Anything! How is it you sing..."_  
Johanna stopped there, the small, few verses easily had entranced Turpin, standing in front of her.  
Turpin could not stop himself, her voice, her body, her face, it was so perfect, he couldn't keep himself from kissing her, molding his lips to hers, hers to his. She kissed back. However, she did not necessarily enjoy the kiss, as his lips were rough with age, rough with the experience of the lips of other women. He did not part their lips, and she did not dare part them if he did not. It would result in a slap. Instead, she thought.  
Johanna thought of how much she admired him. How much he has done for her, regardless of how much he has hurt her. Betrayed her, made her feel like nothing but a harlot. Yet, at the same time, she felt like a queen. So loved, so admired. This was the only good side of being here. Johanna did love him back, but only in her own way. In a way Turpin did not understand, did not accept, but lived with.  
Turpin has done so much for her. Given her a home, and a very lovely one at that. Yes, some days, she felt like a prisoner, stuck behind impenetrable bars, knowing she'd never, ever get out. Other days, it was perfect. She felt, once again, like a queen. He'd do anything for Johanna. Absolutely anything. Even when she got a hold of one of his many books, and got curious. He satisfied her curiosity, he turned her into a woman. Made her his. Removed that flower that was her childhood, gave her the authority of being a young woman.  
When he finally broke their kiss, after what seemed, to her, like ages, a small smile spread across her lips. When he saw her smile, he smiled as well.  
"Do you require anything, my dear?" Turpin asked gently, stroking her cheek with his calloused thumb. She thought on this for a moment, very carefully, deciphering her answer.  
"I'd... I'd enjoy you, sir,' she admitted quickly and quietly. His smile widened into that of excitement.  
"Of course dear, of course. I will send the Beadle to fetch you when I'm ready. No more than ten minutes, I assure you," He quickly promised and left the room. In order to wait for the Beadle, Johanna turned back to her window and looked out at the streets, finishing the verses of the song, she noticed a young man watching her from the sidewalk, holding what was most likely a map of London. He had been listening to her sing, listened to the whole song. Saw her tears. Somehow, she felt a connection to the young man.  
When Johanna felt the connection, she immediately regretted the promise she made to Turpin...


End file.
